bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Page: Dreams and Reality
This article is about the final chapter of the Bakuman manga series for the other Chapters or anime episodes with a similar title See Here:Dreams and Reality (Disambiguation) 'Dreams and Reality '(夢と現実''Yume to Genjitsu)'' is the name of the 176th and last chapter of the Bakuman Manga. It shares the same name as the first chapter of the series. It was published in Weekly Shōnen Jump on April 23, 2012. Summary Honoring a dream his uncle wanted to live, Moritaka arrives in front of Miho's house in a Ferrari, and wearing a nice suit. Reversi airs, with Moritaka watching a screen in the Ferrari and the Azukis in their home; both Miho and Moritaka are overjoyed when Naho speaks her lines, solidifying the realization of their dream. Miho then jitterily answers her phone, learning Moritaka is already there. Mina realizes the reason why Miho is dressed up; her sister is having her first date. Miho left shocked by Moritaka's choice in vehicale. Sitting in the car, both talk about themselves and their relationship; Miho realises she's always been on Moritaka's right. wonderng if that's why he choose a foriegn car. Moritaka explains the car was his uncle's dream when he came to propose to Miho's mother. Unable to get the words he wants to say out, Moritaka decides to drive off; however, it's a rather slow pace. Even a passerby looks confusedly at them. They arrive at Miho's old house, which she reveals is still owned by her family; her mother liked the area, and came to clean it once a week. The reason behind Moritaka bringing Miho here is because Nobuhiro's diary suggested that going the first place they had talked to each other will allow him to gather the courage needed to propose. Miho thinks about how this place is the only place they've actualy talked face-to-face, and the place they promised each other all those years ago; she suddently realizes Moritaka's plan. Miho tells Moritaka she's glad he hasn't changed the ten years since their promise was made, standing at the door. Moritaka is overwhelmed by the memory of the night of their promise, finaly gathering his courage. Saying now that their dream has come true, will she marry him? Miho agrees, asking if Moritaka remembers their other promise; he doesn't. She runs up to him and they share their first kiss. Both blushing, Miho says they'll be together from now on. Trivia * Miho makes an excellent point, she's always been on Moritaka's right whenever they've been together. * Miho is shown to be shorter than Moritaka, given she needed to stand on her toes, even in high-heels. * In the last episode of the third season of the anime, the title of Ashirogi Muto's new work is also 'Dreams and Reality (Tentative)' (夢と現実 (仮) Yume to Genjitsu (Kari)). Characters in Order of Appearance *Moritaka Mashiro *Miyuki Haruno *Mina Azuki *Miho Azuki *Akito Takagi (Flashback) *Nobuhiro Mashiro (Diary) Manga Navigation Category:Chapters